Mutt Jones y el Misterio del Caballero de Madera
by chlean
Summary: Pirmer fic en spansih!Mutt&Oc y Indy/Marion. Con la ayuda de ubna chica resolveran el misterio de una armadura del siglo 16 embrujada.Aventura,Amor,Drama,Comedia y mucho mas en este fic.
1. Chapter 1

Aca el trailer de mi nuevo fic

**Aca el trailer de mi nuevo fic**

**Indy, Mutt Jones y el misterio del Caballero de Madera **

**Indiana Jones y Mutt Jones estan de vuelta…**

Muestran a los dos caminando por un oscuro tunel

-¿Me podes repetir porque estamos siempre en líos?- dice Mutt mirando a las ratas del túnel

-Negocio familiar- solamente le responde Indy, Mutt le hace una mueca y risa sarcastica

**Con un Poco de ayuda…**

-¿Yquien eres, pequeña?- dice Indy mirnado a la chica que estaba parada en frente de ellos.

-Me llamo Caytlin Rose-dice la chica sacandose el sombrero- creo que estuyo- le tira el sombrero a Indy

-¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunta Mutt

**A Resolver Misterios…. **

Muestran un gran museo donde Mutt toca algo y se abre un pasadizo….

-Por eso sos mi hijo- dice Indy entrando por el pequeño pasadizo, Mutt y Caytlin se miran, este la deja pasar

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Caytlin viendo una gran armadura enfrente de ellos, Mutt le tapa la boca para que no hable

-Es el Caballero de Madera-dice fascinado Indy- un arma poderosa del Siglo 16

**Claro que todo se les complica, sino no seria una aventura…**

-Muy bien, todos con las manos arriba- dice Un hombre con un arma y con un monton de soldados

-Me parecia que era muy fácil- dice Mutt, Caytlin le pega para que se calle- ah!

-Callense los dos- dice Indy

**Y un poco de romance como siempre…**

-¿Sabes? deveriamos salir- dice Mutt atado de mano acercandose a Caytlin que lo mira atonita

-No creo que sea el momento- dice corriendo la cara,silencio incomodo- pero si me lo hubieras pedido antes hubiera aceptado- Mutt sonrie para si mismo

**Con un par de sorpresas…**

-¡Marion!- dice Indy viendo como esta lo desataba-¿Qué haces?

-No voy a dejar que tengas solo vos la diversión

**Dentro de poco Indiana Jones vuelve a la acción, no te lo pierdas muy pronto por tu computadora**

-Si no fuera por ti, no estariamos aca- dice Caytlin a Mutt que la imita con la mano

-Sin embargo pudiste decir que no, pero me seguiste-dice este acercandosele- ¿porque?

-Bueno yo…..adoro la aventura- dice esta tratando de que se deje de acercar pero este la arrincona- ¿Qué haces?

**No te lo pierdas**


	2. Nueva Aventura

Na: Indiana Jones y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Spielberg y Lucas, solamente me pertenece Caytlin

**Na: Indiana Jones y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Spielberg y Lucas, solamente me pertenece Caytlin.**

**Indiana, Mutt Jones y el Misterio del Caballero de Madera**

**Capítulo Uno: "Una nueva aventura"**

Transcurría el año 1958, exactamente un año después de la última aventura de el Dr. Henry Jones (conocido también como el arqueólogo Indiana Jones), Marion Ravenwood y Mutt Williams (ahora de apellido Jones, ya que es el hijo de los dos anteriores nombrados). De en vez en cuando Indy y Mutt salían de aventura cuando podían ya que el segundo, obligado claro esta, cada semana va al bachillerato.

Volviendo al presente, Marion estaba en la cocina de la casa.

-¡Mutt! La comida esta pronta- sentado ya en la mesa estaba Indiana que al no escuchar respuesta decidió subir a su cuarto. Al subir lo encontró escuchando música a todo volumen.

-Por dios, ¡bájale al volumen! te vas a quedar sordo-dice gritándole, este le baja al volumen y lo mira como si nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Mutt mirando al techo y empezando a jugar con su navaja

-Tu madre te llama, la comida esta lista- lo mira fijamente y le quita la navaja de las manos- no es un juguete

-Vaya, la edad te esta haciendo efecto viejo- dice riéndose, al bajar las escaleras se encuentran con que Marion estaba hablando con un hombre uniformado. Este al verlos se para y los saluda

-Dr. Jones, es un gusto por fin conocerlo- dice sacándose el sombrero de general y le da la mano

-Diría lo mismo si lo conociera- dice con su típica sonrisa- ¿Qué lo trae por acá?

-Bueno…- se sienta en la silla para hablar más cómodos- En el Museo Nacional de Arqueología se a perdido una valiosa pieza, seguro escucho hablar de el, El Caballero de Madera

-Claro que escuche hablar de el- Mutt no entendía, Indy suspiro y lo miro para contarle la historia- un objeto de batalla del siglo 16 que usaban los reyes de España, se decía que estaba embrujada ya que nadie la podía destruir.

-Veo que lo conoce muy bien, le pagaremos muy bien por recuperarla en menos de 30 días- se pone de vuelta el sombrero y le estrecha la mano- un gusto hablar con usted

-Igualmente- los tres se quedaron viendo como el hombre salía por la puerta principal

-¡Si! Por fin una nueva aventura- dice Mutt como un niño pequeño- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Después de comer- dice Marion solamente se queda callada, Indy la mira preocupado-¿Qué pasa, amor?

-Ni siquiera me invitaste a ir- dice fulminándolo con la mirada- quiero volver a los viejos tiempos

-Me lo hubieras dicho, amor- dice besándola

-¡Uh!por favor vayan a un cuarto o algo- dice Mutt tapándose los ojos- me voy a aprontar- dice subiendo las escaleras

Hora después los tres estaban yendo hacia la estación de trenes para ir al primer destino, El Aeropuerto Nacional, Mutt decidió ir en la moto para luego dejarla en el vagón. Cuando estaban por subir al tren a Indy se le voló el gorro pero una joven lo agarró y se lo colocó.

-¿Quién eres, pequeña?- dice Indy mirando a la chica que estaba parada en frente de ellos.

-Me llamo Caytlin Rose-dice la chica sacándose el sombrero- creo que es tuyo- dice esta tirándole el sombrero a Indy

-¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunta Mutt, mirando a la chica- sos una nena

-Lo mismo digo- dice acercándose a ellos- el coronel me pidió que los ayude- dice mirando a Indy

-No papá, no vas a dejar que….- pero Mutt no pudo terminar ya que Indy lo interrumpió

-¿Hací que…Rose? Tu padre se me hace familiar, pequeña- dice intrigado este

-Norman Rose, trabajó con usted en bachillerato y sus primeras expediciones- le responde ella

-Esta bien, vienes con nosotros- dice Indy entrando al Tren, seguido pro Mutt que discutía con el primero por dejarla entrar y luego Marion que la ayudó a cargar sus cosas.

-Me alegra que venga otra mujer, estos dos son insoportables- dice Marion y Caytlin solo se ríe


End file.
